The Summer That Changed It All
by FrostedOpal
Summary: Summer has started, and Miku is relieved. After 9 months of tough sophomore shit, she looked forward to being able to relax at home. Right after her break starts, however, she is preparing for a trip to Tokyo with Kaito and his family. How will this trip affect their summer? Rated T just in case.


The Summer That Changed Everything

Miku eagerly left the classroom as soon as the final bell rang on the last day of school. She had been waiting for this moment ever since school had started. She was a good student, a particularly bright one, but she longed for the warm summer heat to be invading the town and to forget about her studies for a bit. She also took singing classes in the summer, something she always looked forward to.

"M-Miku! We're here!" Rin gasped as she and her twin brother, Len, ran to the back of the school where they all hung out. Along with the Kagamine twins, their other friends Luka, Gakupo, and Kaito always hung out with her. Those 6 had been the best of friends since, well, forever.

"Hey." Miku was munching on a leek from a bag of leeks she had in her backpack. She couldn't survive without her leeks. She handed Rin an orange, and gave Len a banana, whom munched on their favorite foods happily.

"Thanks for the snacks Miku!" Rin seemed more lively whenever she ate oranges, as did Len when he ate bananas.

"No problem." Miku smiled and continued eating her leek. She wondered what was taking the other 3 so long.

"Sorry for the hold up guys! Neru kept following us everywhere!" Luka explained, as Gakupo and Kaito followed behind her.

"It's cool, don't worry about it Luka." Miku handed Luka a plush tuna, while giving Kaito an ice cream pop, and Gakupo an eggplant.

Luka cuddled her stuffed tuna, giving it a kiss on its soft cheek every now and then.

"ICE CREAM!" Kaito squealed like a little kid, then hugged Miku. "Thanks a bunch Miku-Chan!" Miku smiled and hugged him back. She loved how lively he was when he ate ice cream.

Gakupo ate his eggplant, occasionally glancing over at Luka and her tuna.

As soon as everyone finished their snacks, they began to talk about what they would do over the summer.

"Miku-san is coming over tomorrow." Kaito said happily.

"Aren't you traveling to Japan tomorrow?" Rin asked. Japan was crazy far away from their small town in California.

"Her parents agreed to let Miku come with us, as long as my parents agreed. She always wanted to go to Tokyo, after all." Kaito said while chewing on the Popsicle stick.

"That's cool!" Luka exclaimed. "Japan is beautiful." She said while cuddling her tuna.

"I'm gonna miss you Miku-chan!" Rin made puppy dog eyes at her and Miku hugged her tightly.

"Ill be back in 2 weeks, don't worry Rin-san! I'll bring you back a stuffed Rilakkuma." Miku promised.

"Yay!" Rin squealed. She loved Rilakkuma.

Kaito smiled. "We'll buy all of you gifts in Tokyo, don't worry guys."

After that conversation was over, the six laid in the grass, before Kaito spoke up.

"Guess who tried to hit on me today?"

"Hmm.. Kasane Teto?" Rin guessed.

"Nope."

"Ooh! I know! Sakine Meiko?" Luka guessed, sitting up.

"Bingo. And I'm like, girl, you're going to college next year and I'm gonna be a junior. Just.. No."

"I think almost every girl in the school has tried to flirt with you this year." Miku said.

"I know! I don't like any of the ones that have asked me out either!"

"The struggle." Rin replied, causing everyone to laugh.

Miku smiled a bit when she heard Kaito wasn't taken yet. Maybe this could be her chance to know him a bit more. They had been best friends since Kaito was 6 and Miku was 4. The fact that he got held back a year made her a bit happier, since she knew one of her best friends would finally be in the same grade as her, even if he was held back. It was better than nothing.

"Anyways, I'm going home." Luka said, standing up. "Thanks a bunch for the tuna!" Luka said, hugging Miku before running to go home.

Miku checked her cellphone for the time. "It's 5:00, I should be going home. I need to wake up at 6:00 am."

"Want me to come with you?" Kaito asked, standing up.

Miku shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The two walked over to Kaito's car, a brand-new Ford. He started up the car after putting the keys into the car and began driving to Miku's house, which was pretty far away from the school. It took 20 minutes to drive there.

Miku played with one of her teal ponytails as she looked out the window in front of her. She would miss California, it was so pretty with its Palm trees and trees that stayed forever green all year long. She didn't know what to expect in Tokyo. Would it be winter there?

"Kaito-chan?" Miku said suddenly. Kaito turned his head towards Miku as he waited for the light to turn green.

"Yes, Miku?"

"What's the weather like in Tokyo at the moment?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.

"It's beautiful, summer just started there. I haven't been there since I was 2 years old, I'm really excited to go again." Kaito smiled before hitting the gas as soon as the light turned green.

The ride to Miku's house was quiet, generally how it always was. Miku sat in the seat, playing with her long, turquoise hair until Kaito pulled up at her house. He took the car keys out of the slot, closed his door, walked over to Miku's door, pulled it open, and put a hand out. Miku blushed and accepted it, putting her hand in his after unbuckling her seatbelt. Kaito helped her pull herself out of the car as she got out, Kaito closing the door behind her.

Kaito pulled her into a hug as they walked up the steps to Miku's house. It was a white, large house and was built right before Miku was born. It was the perfect house for them, as Miku had an older brother and a younger sister.

Miku pulled out a set of keys that were in her pocket, unlocked the door, and let Kaito in first. After she got in, she closed the door and locked it, putting the keys back in her pocket.

Miku's younger sister, Hachune, was running around in circles on the carpet. Her long teal hair was done up in twin tails, similar to Miku, but were held in place with large pink bows. She wore a teal sundress with flowers on it and her sneakers and socks were on the other side of the living room.

Hachune looked up at Miku and whimpered. "Miku-chan! Mikuo-chan took my leek!" Hachune pouted and crossed her arms.

Kaito smiled a bit. The one thing this family had in common was their obsession with leeks.

"I'll go talk to Mikuo-chan Hachune. Here's a leftover leek, okay? I don't want you eating anything more till dinner time." Miku told her, grabbing a leek in a ziploc bag from her skirt pocket and giving it to Hachune. She nodded, taking the leek out of the plastic Baggie and nibbling on the drier parts of the leek's skin.

Miku went upstairs, with Kaito following behind. She groaned as she heard Mikuo blasting rock Japanese music on the highest setting. She and Kaito ran to Miku's bedroom, locking the door behind them. Her bedroom was the farthest from Mikuo's, so she didn't hear the music as much as she did on the steps.

Miku's bedroom was the largest room in the house, even larger than the master bedroom. It was full of stuffed leek plushes and the walls were painted in a beautiful shade of turquoise. Her bed and all the other furniture was white, to match better with the teal walls. A large TV was in front of her bed. Miku's desk had her iMac, and pencils on it. Her bedding was a zebra print in black and teal. The walls had wall stickers of pandas, teddy bears, white bears, and near her bed, Hello Kitty. Her carpet, concealing the wood floor, was a shade of jet black. Everywhere you turned, you would see plushes of Hello Kitty, Rilakkuma, and of course, teddy bears. Her collection of squishies was in those stacking bins on the right of her bedroom.

To put it all short, her bedroom was any kawaii lover's dreamland.

Kaito smiled, before sitting on the bed, on the right of Miku. Kaito grabbed a box out of his bag, hiding it behind his back. "Guess what I brought?" He asked her.

Miku tried to think. "Uhhh... A pen?" Kaito laughed while she blushed.

"No! Of course not! I brought over some Pocky." Kaito said, handing her the box. "My mom wants all Pocky out of the house before we go to Tokyo, so I'll give your family some boxes."

Miku squealed before taking a Pocky stick out of the box, which he opened beforehand, and nibbled on the chocolate side. Pocky was the best thing in the world to her, besides leeks and anime. She didn't care too much for relationships. At least, not yet. She hadn't dated anyone so far, she didn't care for a boyfriend.

Kaito wrapped an arm around her. "I love hanging out with you like this. It's quiet, I like that," he said while smiling.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than being alone with my brother annoying me." Miku laughed.

"Agreed, I hate it when my younger sister bugs me for no reason." Kaito said, smiling. His 5 year old sister Kaiko was nice, but insanely annoying. It bothered Kaito to no end.

"You want some Pocky?" Miku asked Kaito, holding up one stick of chocolate delight. Kaito nodded happily, and Miku put the stick of Pocky between Kaito's lips. He munched on the stick, and finished it in half a second. Miku smiled and gave him another stick, teasing him by poking the part of the stick that wasn't coated in chocolate into his cheek, before putting the stick into Kaito's mouth.

Eventually, nighttime fell and it was time to fall asleep. Kaito had gone home long before, and Miku was exhausted. She needed to wake up early for the flight to Tokyo.

She went to bed at 10:00, drifting off into sleep.


End file.
